


you could see the entire night sky shining in his eyes

by Minxiboo



Series: The sky and his reflections [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, M/M, Metaphors, Minor Violence, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Has Major Issues, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Has Major Issues, i don't know what to rate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxiboo/pseuds/Minxiboo
Summary: His face would cloud with something like anger, but you could see the entire night sky shining in his eyes. I grinned, teeth flashing in the light of the moon. I summoned Void Gear, it's gleam blending in with the darkness surrounding us.





	you could see the entire night sky shining in his eyes

His face would cloud with something like anger, but you could see the entire night sky shining in his eyes. I grinned, teeth flashing in the light of the moon. I summoned Void Gear, it's gleam blending in with the darkness surrounding us.

 

He summoned his own Keyblade, it's shine momentarily blinding me. He saw my weakness as a time to strike. I managed to dodge in time, the Kingdom Key going over my head as I ducked. "I didn't expect you to go for a cheap shot like that, Sora," He rolled his eyes at me. "Color me surprised."

 

"I didn't come here to talk, Vanitas, just fight me." He told me. My molten gold eyes drilled into his night skies, and we both pounced.

 

He tried to go for a quick combo of slashes across my torso, but I jumped over him. I aimed for a kick at his back, but he rolled backwards and shot a firaga at me. It was a large game of tag. Both of us trying to hit each other with our attacks. But none of them struck. 

 

I looked at his face and saw a large grin, with his skies full of elation. He was happy,  _ excited _ , that someone was fighting him. It was night time but his face never grew dark. The fighting stalled for a moment as we stopped to catch our breath.

 

 I barked out a laugh, "How long has it been since you let yourself free, Sky Boy?" He unsummoned  his Keyblade and flopped on the sand, staring at the moon. It was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "It's been years, Vanitas. I've been held down by my so-called 'responsibilities' for  _ so _ long. I've done so much for them, but they can't give me the one thing that I actually earned." He looked at me, his skies twinkling like stars. "It's fun to fight without having to worry about my life and others."

 

 He looked at his hands. "I used to wish that I could turn back time. If I did that then I wouldn't have to worry about all this, all the darkness and fighting." He stood up and smiled. "But I don't anymore. Because if I did then I wouldn't remember all of the people I've met, all of the friends I have gained." 

 

I started to actually study him for the first time in my life. In the dull light of the moon I could see some of the little scars marring his skin. Some etched deeper than the others. I looked into his twin skies and saw the night sky, with a simmering darkness hiding beneath all the stars. "You have darkness in you." It was a statement. "Why?" I asked him.

 

He looked a bit surprised at my question. He ruffled his hair, "I guess I got it when I became a shadow? It really wasn't explained to me." So he became a shadow? "Interesting." I muttered. In an instant I was in front of him, studying his darkness in all of its entirety. 

 

He wasn't ready for me to move in front of him that quickly, so he reacted. With his reflexes he quickly re-summoned Kingdom Key, aiming for the closest thing to him, my head. I managed to move back in a nick of time, a sharp corner slicing my cheek, drawing blood. He panicked, arms flailing around. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

 

"Calm down you idiot, I'm fine. It's just a little cut." The cut was the size of my pinky finger. The blood slowly rolled down my cheek, leaving a trail of liquid pain, I winced.  I was just about to use Cure on myself, but Sora beat me to it. 

 

There was a small voicing of "heal" then the space around me lit up. There were bright vines of green surrounding my head, leaves pulsing out every second.

 

One caressed my cut cheek and flew off to join the others. Leaving a trail of green along with it. The cheek wound was healed, glowing a small faint green line following where the cut was. I smiled faintly, a warm glow in my golden eyes. 

 

Cure always left me feeling warm, but it soon went away. It always tried to battle the freezing blizzard of darkness that was inside me, but it never won. If it did then I wouldn't be here.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked me. The smile slid off my face and I sneered. "Of course I'm okay. Did you think a little cut like that would kill me?" He looked abashed at my comment. "I'm sorry Vanitas. I just didn't expect you to pop up like that in front of me like that, it was unexpected." I rolled my eyes.

 

Sora was quiet for a few moments, he seemed to be thinking something over, then he rushed forwards and pulled me into a hug. I stood, shocked. I don't think that I was ever hugged by anyone in my lifetime. Everyone was too busy hating me, for the things I done to them.

 

I stood there, my arms hanging at my sides. Sora hugged me tighter. His brown hair entangled with my black. I let my arms guide themselves to hug Sora back, my head resting on his shoulder. He was warm,  _ so _ warm. I felt something wet roll down the same cheek that was cut but soon healed.

 

They kept coming down in streams, and I let them. It felt good to be in someone's hold like this. To be cared for, to be  _ protected _ . A faint smile came on my face, but this time it didn't leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration after re-reading "his eyes shined in no way a star ever could". So I was like hey why not make one about Vanitas, but with violence.  
> I was thinking about using the Teen rating, but I felt that it would be pushing it a bit.  
> I have no editor,  
> I thought about this at 11:10 pm  
> If you haven't yet go read my one about Roxas  
> I was going to do a thing where Vanitas was allergic to one of the flowers that came out of cure, but I felt like it wouldn't fit. I feel like this one is worse than my one about Roxas, but hey at least I tried.  
> I finished it the next day at 12:30 pm  
> Words: 953
> 
> EDIT: 3/17/2020  
> Words: 944  
> I removed some things that didn't need to be there, and I added some things that did.


End file.
